


Zombies.

by theangryblob



Series: Alibaba / Hakuryuu Collection [9]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, M/M, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangryblob/pseuds/theangryblob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Day Challenge on Infinite Earths<br/>Day 2: Zombies</p><p>Oh God, he has it, has the bite, and now he's screaming and crying for my help but he's dead, he's been dead for hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombies.

“Ryuu, come on, stop messing around with me, haha…”

Tears prick my eyes as I stumble back on my broken ankle, falling against the wall. This was not a joke. It wasn’t, it wasn’t, but I wish it was.

Hakuryuu crawls towards me on twisted legs and bloodied arms. The rot had already spread across his face, his neck, everywhere. I swallow nervously as I watched it spread to his ear, and it falls off, black and blue and covered with squirming maggots.

Yesterday, just yesterday, he had been holding my hand and running. He was full of life and his kisses were like fire on my skin and I should have seen this coming, I should have, I should have. I should have known that he wouldn’t survive the damned quarantine, not when the undead roamed the streets with their limbs falling off, not when their bodies were covered with rot.  
I’d just hoped I wouldn’t have had to see it come to this.

He chokes a plea for help and reaches forward with his hand. It was small and delicate, the meat slipping from it whenever he moved to fast, and I could see the flies swarming around it, around _him,_ and I have to force back the tears in my eyes. I want to think that its from the smell of death the radiates from him, that’s making my eyes water, buts it’s not, it’s not.

I need to run, I need to, but I can’t, not when Hakuryuu is right in front of me, begging for my help, begging even though the rot has touched his mind and he’s been dead for hours.

All I can do is take his bloodied hand hold it close to my heart, even when I can feel the maggots moving his hand to mine, eating through my nails and fingers, and it takes everything to not scream and push him away. But the rot has come to me too, and soon I won’t have to worry about seeing him like this, because I’ll be too dead to think.

He looks at me with blue eyes (they shouldn’t be this beautiful, not when he’s dead), and I choke on the sobs that catch in my throat. It would be over soon. It would all be over.


End file.
